


My Momma

by ScarletRogue1881



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRogue1881/pseuds/ScarletRogue1881
Summary: Just a short little story based on Lana Del Rey's song 'My Momma'.





	My Momma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, lovely reader! Thanks for visiting this little story of mine. This is a story I wrote quite a while ago when I was on a Lana Del Rey kick; it's based on her song 'My Momma' and features, of course, my precious babies Rogue and Remy. This will be the first in hopefully an on-going series.  
> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, but no pressure though.

Times like these were my favourite, mainly because they were so rare; catching Remy sleeping, when he first moved into the mansion I was sure he never slept as he was always awake when I was, even when it was like four in the morning and I was getting a drink from the kitchen, he'd always manage to just coincidentally bump into me.

We'd been watching some dumb action movies and mocking everything that happened, I'd fallen asleep first, like always, halfway through the third one, but it was kinda hard not to when Remy's bed is just so damn comfortable. I'd woken up about two hours later to find my swamp rat with his head on my chest and an arm around my waist, snoring softly.

Sleeping, he looked so . . . innocent; his beautiful demon eyes were hidden, so there was no trace of them glowing with mischief and madness. He looked just like a normal man, then again most normal men aren't as easy to like as he is, to me anyways.

Of course, people would disagree with me. The first person to pop into my head was Mystique, she'd probably hate him for no other reason than the fact we were dating. She'd complain about everything he was. His hair:  _oh, that's too long._ What work he used to do:  _you can't seriously trust a low-life thief!_

Well, I liked his hair, I thought as I ran my fingers through it; much better than a buzz cut or completely bald, but each to their own. And as for him being part of the Thieves Guild, he's said that's in the past now, and like he'd pointed out, it's a bit like me and the Brotherhood, our parents were the ones who pushed us into it.

Then again, maybe my mother  _would_ like him, or maybe she'd try to come between us, try to break us up, try to make Remy stray; of course I trusted Remy with my life, but I knew my mother had a way with men, probably because she could make herself look like any man's wildest dream. Even though it was just in my head, it made me angry, I really couldn't lose him, I may not know much about love and relationships but I knew that someone as special as Remy doesn't come along often.

I exhaled heavily and then wrapped my arms around his shoulders tightly, securing him to me. I'll just have to keep him as far away from my mother as possible, it may be difficult as she's still leading the Brotherhood, and Remy, now with the X-Men, has to fight the Brotherhood, but I think I could maybe do it. It's not like Mystique makes regular visits to see me, or wants to have lunch and catch up. If I can help it, she'll never know, she hardly knows anything about me anymore as it is, and after all, me and my momma, we don't get along.


End file.
